fan fic de Bleach  ICHIGO X RUKIA
by l.otakuworld
Summary: mi primer fan fic de esta pareja, disfrutenla y a mis detractores, leanla, asi me gano otro punto.


Mi primer fanfic de Bleach, lamento no ponerle titulo, pero no se me da eso de buscarle nombre a mis historias, si gustan, ustedes ponganle el

titulo que mas les parezca, al fin, que esta historia es para ustedes.

sin mas que decir,solo:

Enjoy:

Era una fría tarde lluviosa, las incesantes gotas caían una tras otra dejando oír un acompasador arrullo. Desde su cama, el joven pelinaranja, Ichigo Kurosaki, escuchaba el sonido invitandolo a dormir y a meditar en los últimos acontecimientos.

Las batallas libradas, tantos enemigos caídos, eventos inimaginables le habían sucedido y que con esfuerzos había logrado salir avante, se sentía en parte bendecido y maldecido por no ser un adolescente normal.

El ser un shinigami sustituto le habia dado un giro de 160 grados a su vida. Desde que conoció a Rukia. Kuchiki esa noche,su destino se marco y su vida ya jamás fue la misma en muchos sentidos, pero siempre había dejado guardado dentro de su corazón esos sentimientos que ahora lo confundian y lo hacia sentirse vacío sin la compañía de la pequeña shinigami que hacia mas de 2 meses no sabia de ella y eso lo tenia confundido.

¿Porque esa ausencia repentina? se levanto sin ánimos y se acerco a la ventana, la lluvia parecía no ceder y amenazaba con seguir todo el día, era muy aburrido, prendió el televisor solo para apagarlo de nuevo ya que la programación se le antojaba bastante estúpida en comparación de su vida, además, los canales de música solo tocaban canciones de amor y le fastidiaba escucharlas

-el amor apesta-pensaba,-no sirve de nada!solo nubla la razón,me alegra no sentirlo- pero aun así,sentía algo extraño al escucharlas y hacían que pensara en su amiga, Rukia no había regresado de la sociedad de almas en mucho tiempo.

-¿estará bien?-se preguntaba- estará en problemas?quizás su hermano la había mandado a alguna misión peligrosa, no confiaba en Byakuya,y sabia que el no era el objeto de su aprecio, sabía que lo odiaba interiormente aunque se respetaban

pero el estar ahí, sin nada que hacer realmente le jodia,tenia que ir a la sociedad de almas de alguna manera a averiguar porque de esa ausencia tan repentina,totalmente decidido, abrió su closet para tomar su chaqueta y despertó a Kon que aun somnoliento lo miro confundido

-¿a dónde vas?-pregunto modorro

-no es tu asunto-contesto molesto

-¿vas por Inoue?

-eh?-pregunto extrañado-no...Porque dices eso?

-bueno..Es normal que...

En ese momento el celular sono interrumpiendo al peluche,Ichigo

Contesto y del otro lado,la joven Orihime hablo tímidamente

-eh..Kurosaki- kun..c..omo estas?

-e...ah hola 0rihime,bien..gracias y tú?

-eh.. por preguntar...e...quieres..ir al cine esta noche?..

-si..claro...le hablas a los demas o les hablo yo?

-e...pensaba ir solo nosotros

-ah..emm..ok..si...seguro..te veo ahí..bye

Colgo el celular sin escuchar la voz animada de la joven que sentia mariposas en su estomago con solo mirarlo

-una cita eh?-dijo picaramente el leon-me alegro por ti

-no..solo iremos al cine-

-si dos chicos van al cine..ES UNA CITA-grito su amigo desesperado

-es tonto que no captes cuando una mujer desee estar contigo!

Una cita?pensaba,no creia que la joven le hubiese pedido una cita ,Inoue era por mucho, la mas bella del salón así que era improbable que se fijara en el,además,solo eran amigos desde siempre,tantas aventuras vividas la habían hecho una amiga especial,una chica que tenia que ser siempre protegida al contrario de la shinigami, una niña que cualquier hombre le encantaría tener, pero no era algo que el mas tomo sus llaves,su paraguas y se dirigió a la tienda de Urahara.

El ex capitán estaba dormitando en el interior de su casa cuando Ichigo llego, entro al lugar llevando rastros de la tormenta al cálido lugar.

-te pondre a trapear mi casa amiguito-dijo el hombre sin abrir los ojos

-perdon,Urahara san-se disculpo quitandose la chaqueta y dejando el paraguas mojado a un lado de la puerta-,estas solo?

-con mi sombra,es tonto pero todos prefieren salir en días lluviosos. Que te trae por aquí?estos días de calma se deben disfrutar en casa tomando algo caliente,se me antoja un chocolate!-cambio animadamente y levantandose invito -tu gustas?

-eh...no gracias... Puedo preguntarte algo?

-seguro-entrando a su cocina

-sabes algo de Rukia?

-nop-desde dentro-y tu?

-SI LO SUPIERA NO TE LO PREGUNTARIA-le contesto desesperado

-ah es verdad, no se nada de Kuchiki san, imagino que todo debe estar muy tranquilo en la sociedad de almas

-si,eso parece,y sabes quien es el shinigami que asignaron a este lugar?

-que no eras tu?-pregunto confundido

-solo soy sustituto,que acaso no lo sabes?-poniendo cara de fastidio-joder!eres muy despistado

-el despistado eres tu,te recuerdo que fui expulsado de la sociedad de almas, como voy a saberlo todo?

-eso jamás te ha detenido para enterarte de lo que sucede alla , estas mas informado que ellos

-si..-sonriendo picaramente- así es..

Pero debo disculparme contigo,esta vez no lo se,quizas asignaron a Renji

-no..ya lo hubiese visto,me preocupa no saber de ellos

-de Renji y Rukia o solo de la chica?

-de ambos-enfatizo-emm...puedo pedirte un favor?

-si puedo hacerlo...con gusto

-puedes..mandarme a la sociedad de almas?

-y para que?

-para saber de ellos

-y para que?

-bueno..son mis amigos y deseo verlos que esten a salvo

-y para que?

-joder!-perdiendo la paciencia-porque si y ya!

-mmm...si estan en lios dudo que te quieran ahí,solo les estorbarias

-oye!-sintiendose ofendido-puedo ayudarles

-ya te hubiesen pedido ayuda

-quizas no pueden venir

-eres el mismo Ichigo de siempre,buscando excusas ante tus ojos para hacer las cosas

El joven solo apretó los dientes y diciendo un-maldicion-entre ellos,los juegos mentales de Urahara siempre le molestaban

El hombre lo miro directo a los ojos

-te ayudare, solo, si me dices la verdadera razón para ir alla.

Ichigo lo miro nerviosamente y sentia que buscaba la verdad en su interior y no soportando la poderosa mirada dijo por lo bajo

-me preocupa Rukia

-aaaaah -gritando y espantando al joven-en ese caso ven conmigo!

Tengo el modo seguro y perfecto para ir a la sociedad de almas si un solo rasguño!

-joder-dijo con el corazon a mil-siempre me asustas!

Entraron a el laboratorio donde el ex capitan guardaba sus experimentos,Ichigo miro curioso por todos los rincones que estaban llenos de extrañas cosas que Urahara tenia por doquier,tratando de no tocar nada pues la experiencia con el trato con el hombre que tenia en frente le hacian recordar que era de cuidado jugar con sus pertenencias.

Sacando una pequena caja de cristal y soplando sobre ella la coloco en una mesa cercana y dijo con Orgullo:

-aqui esta!...que te parece?

Lo que le mostraba era una diminuta mariposa de color negro, Ichigo la miraba y volteaba a su interlocutor sin encontrarle lo maravilloso

-emm...y. Para que sirve?-

-esto, amigo mio,es una mariposa que yo cree parecida a la que los shinigamies utilizan para ir y venir de la sociedad de almas sin peligro

-sin peligro en verdad o como la ultima vez?

-no escuchaste?sin peligro!...fuiste a hueco Mundo sin problemas o si?

-bueno si pero...la sociedad de almas es diferente si me pierdo entre las dimensiones no podria volver-

-con ella te aseguro que iras directamente ahí sin peligro

-de acuerdo-dijo decidido el chico-probare tu mariposa

-bien-dijo -Urahara-abrire el portal

-emm..-lo interrumpio- No le digas a nadie donde fui ok?tratare de no tardar,se supone que ire al cine esta noche con Inoue

-y como va eso eh?

-como va qué?-pregunto extrañado, era la segunda vez que le insinuaban algo-solo somos amigos

-oh...y...ella lo sabe?-

El chico se molesto,no le gustaba que le mencionaran ese tipo de cosas

-por supuesto que si...-tomando la caja-tengo prisa

-me imagino, bien..abrire entonces el portal- le contesto sonriendo-pero quizas deberias avisarle a la chica por si llegas un poco tarde y el motivo por el que iras alla.

-no tiene que saberlo-enfatizo furioso Ichigo-volvere pronto

Y sacando su emblema de shinigami se transformo en uno de ellos pidiendole a Urahara que cuidase de su cuerpo mientras entraba decidido ala puerta que lo llevaria donde sus amigos.

La sociedad de almas era un sitio en donde estos cegadores o jueces por decirlo asi, cuidaban del equilibrio que existia entre el mundo real y el otro,tenian una organizacion extremadamente disciplinaria y los shinigamies eran una especie de samurais dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo por el honor y el bien, Ichigo habia adquirido estos poderes por via de Rukia,lo que en un principio estuvo a punto de costarle la vida y estaba miy seguro que con eso,el se habia ganado el odio de Byakuya,era inconcebible que su pequeña hermana hubiese perdido su honor por culpa de un simple mortal,todo eso ocupaba la mente de Kurosaki mientras la mariposa lo guiaba por el tunel que lo conduciria hacia el sitio deseado,abriendose el final del mismo,el. Joven entro sin problema en un palacio que anteriormente habia ya visitado y en donde Toushiro Hitsugaya lo veia sorprendido entrar por el portal.

-Ichigo!-dijo el joven-pero...

-hola Toushiro-le saludo el chico tomando aire cansado de la corrida que acababa de realizar

-es Capitan Hitsugaya!-recalco furioso y haciendo tremendo coraje,el joven siempre solia omitir el grado que este tenia por considerarlo mucho mas joven que el-te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio!

-vale,vale...oye... Sabes donde esta Rukia?

-Kuchiki? no tengo idea...como Llegaste hasta aqui?

-Urahara me presto esto-mostrandole la mariposa-es muy eficaz,pero vuela muy rapido y es dificil no perderse

-ya veo,Kisuke sigue igual de eficiente,no esperaba menos de el

-ire a buscar a Rukia

-espera! no puedes andar asi libremente!debo informar de tu llegada

-pero soy un shinigami sustituto

-aun asi,,mandare a alguien a que vaya contigo

-joder!-replico molesto-como molestas!solo debio asegurarme de que ella y Renji estan bien

-ellos son soldados,es obvio que estan bien,no creo que necesiten que los cuides-contesto petulante el capitan

-eso lo se! Simplemente quiero..

-si.-interrumpiendolo-si...ya me lo dijiste,espera aqui

Y sin decir una palabra más dejo al mortal sin poder replicar una palabra más

-tss...enano vanidoso!-reclamo-como si no hubiesemos peleado juntos antes,no esperare a nadie! ire a buscarlos por mi cuenta!

Y tomo el camino del lado contrario que el otro joven,como ya habia estado anteriomente en ese sitio no era del todo desconocido para el,cuidando de no toparse con Zaraki Kenpachi. Los demas no eran de mucho cuidado y ya lo conocian de sobra,ademas sabia el camino a la casa de Byakuya,hogar de su amiga Rukia,todo a su alrededor le traia recuerdos de pasadas peleas,y en todas ellas,la imagen de la joven poblaba su mente,el lugar lucia tranquilo,asi que...porque no habia regresado?tan metido iba en sus pensamientos que no sintio la presencia de un hombre que caminaba detras de, el dejando caer una mano en su hombro

-tanto tiempo sin verte Ichigo

Era el capitan Ukitake,el mismo superior de su amiga

-capitan-dijo algo asustado-no lo oi llegar

-siempre me sucede,dime,que te trae a la sociedad de almas?

-busco a Rukia y a Renji

-ambos estan en una mision

-una mision?se encuentran bien?

-esperemos que si,es una mision de reconocimiento

-sucede algo?-pregunto algo alarmado el joven-todo luce tan tranquilo que..

-aqui si...pero hemos tenido conocimiento de que se abren portales tridimensionales dejando la entrada a cada vez mas poderosos hollows que han acabado ya la vida de 60 shinigamies

-60?-dijo alarmado el joven

-si.. la cuestion es..que aparecen como si alguien los controlase y espera la oportunidad de acabar con grupos considerables de nuestros hombres,tememos que..pronto ataquen en gran masa

-y fueron solo ellos dos?-pregunto molesto-es peligroso!

-cada grupo ahora lo conformamos de tres shinigamies,es solo una mision de reconocimiento

-ire a buscarles!-dijo decidido-

-espera-contesto el capitan-espera que ellos regresen

-imposible! No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada,solo dime por donde ir

-eres imposible-dijo resignado-se registro un portal a 200 km de aqui rumbo al muro

-gracias!-grito el joven ya en camino con direccion al lugar,si esos hollows habian matado a 60 shinigamies. El no iba a esperar que sus amigos aumentaran la estadistica.

Corria tan deprisa como podia,el bosque se hacia infranquable en ocasiones,y no divisaba por ningun lado rastros de pelea,el corazon le latia a mil por hora

-joder Renji! si algo le sucede a Rukia...yo mismo te mato!-pensaba mientras corria

A lo lejos,escucho un ruido de batalla,sacando su Zampakuto, se preparaba para atacar a quien fuese su enemigo,llego en un santiamen al lugar de la pelea y reconocio enseguida el cabello rojo de su amigo Renji ,un shinigami más y el cabello negro mas la figura delgada de su amiga Rukia

Zabimaru atacaba con fiereza mientras el hollow lanzaba terribles gritos,Ichigo comenzo a su vez su ataque sorprendiendolos a todos

-Ichigo!-dijo Renji extranado de verlo-pero que demonios haces tu aqui?

-ayudandote que no ves! Parece que necesitan mi ayuda!

-claro que no, idiota!no intervengas!

-Ichigo-dijo sorprendida Rukia de verlo-pero..

El joven luchaba contra el hollow que a pesar de haber recibido golpes directos de Zabimaru y Zangetsu no se veia que estuviese ni ligeramente lastimado

-joder! de que material esta hecha esa cosa!-decia Kurosaki peleando

-no te metas Ichigo! esta pelea es nuestra-gritaba furiosa Rukia

-cierra la boca!y agradece que te haya venido a salvar!

-nadie te lo a pedido!

-ya lo se! -gritaba entre los clamores de la batalla-si tu jamas...

pero se vio interrumpido por la intervencion del tercer shinigami. Ichigo tardo en reconocerlo, era Ashido, el mismo shinigami que habian conocido en el hueco mundo y que se encontraba atrapado ahí, como es que ahora se encontraba luchando frente a el? Era tremendamente agil, el hollow trataba inutilmente de capturarlo pero no lograba acertar ni un solo de sus golpes, Rukia intervino en la batalla, Ichigo al verlo, por instinto trato de entrar tambien en la contienda pero Abarai lo detuvo

-eh tio...descuida, ellos lo haran

-pero...

-no necesitan de tu ayuda, ambos pelean muy bien juntos

Algo parecido a una alarma sono dentro de la cabeza de Ichigo-"ambos pelean bien juntos". Esa frase no le habia gustado en lo absoluto,pero viendolos luchar,era cierto, los dos se sincronizaban a la perfeccion como si fuesen uno mismo,el jamas habia tenido la oportunidad de luchar junto a su amiga y verla pelear con otro, era una sensacion muy desagradable

Con un golpe certero de la Zampakuto de la joven, el hollow se deshizo en mil pedazos,Ashido se acerco a ella con una sonrisa

-me ganaste esta vez

-eso pasa por ser tan lento-dijo devolviendole la sonrisa

Ichigo se acerco a ellos bastante molesto, no sabia porque se sentia furioso,pero verlo a el tomar un lugar que no le correspondia realmente le jodia!

-no debiste arriesgarte asi-solto de inmediato el regano

-que haces aqui?-le contesto ella molesta

-hace 2 meses que no apareces y estaba preocupado-mirando significativamente al otro joven-

-he estado ocupada,regresa a tu mundo

-tu no decides eso! estaba preocupado no solo por ti si no por Renji

-por mi?-dijo extranado su amigo

-bien,pongase al dia y vete

Y enfundando su espada,camino ignorandolo, Ichigo la miro sorprendido,porque actuaba asi?siempre estaban peleando,si, pero. Por lo general, era ella la que lo buscaba a el y solia ignorar cuando la trataba un poco brusco, ademas que siempre era el, el que solia ser un poco grosero con...ok...ya captaba el mensaje,siempre habia sido un cretino con la joven shinigami, fue hacia ella, emparejo su paso y mirandola le dijo

-em... Ukitake me conto lo de los Hollows

-descuida,no llegaran a tu mundo-dijo sin mirarlo

-no me preocupa eso, quiero ayudar-

-no te necesitamos

-oye!-dijo molesto-ustedes siempre van a mi mundo a ayudarnos! Justo es que haga lo mismo

-te repito que no es necesario,regresa a tu mundo y no nos estorbes-sentencio apurando su andar

El alma de Ichigo se encogio al escuchar las rudas palabras de su amiga,que estaba pasando? Porque lo trataba asi? Que habia hecho? El joven shinigami,Ashido, lo miro fijamente y sin decirle una palabra,adelanto su paso al de Rukia,dejandolos atras

-Descuida amigo-dijo Renji poniendole una mano en su hombro-muchas cosas han cambiado.

Ichigo continuaba viendo a su amiga caminar a lado del otro joven y sintio un vacio muy grande.

"muchas cosas han cambiado" esa frase significaba que...ellos ahora estaban juntos?

Llegaron al palacio del comandante supremo,Ichigo fue reprendido por Hitsugaya por haberse escapado y fue puesto bajo vigilancia de Renji en su estadia en la sociedad de almas,le estaban demasiado agradecidos por la ayuda brindada en pasadas ocasiones que se le consideraba un huesped de honor, Ichigo aprovecho la oportunidad para brindar su ayuda en los problemas actuales diciendo que daria todo por ayudar a la sociedad de almas algo en lo que Rukia quiso negarse, pero el comandante supremo acepto su ofrecimiento,diciendo que toda ayuda era bienvenida,Kurosaki vio con extrañeza la cara de molestia de Kuchiki al saber que se quedaria mas tiempo ahí,tenia que averiguar el porque de ese comportamiento hacia el,Ashido no se despegaba de su lado y pensaba que si era el, el principal motivo del cambio en Rukia entonces era mas que obvio q necesitaba una explicacion

El Capitan Ukitake brindo su propia casa para la estadia de Ichigo, era totalmente obvio que Byakuya no iba a ofrecer su mansion ya que desde lejos le miraba fijamente sin decir una palabra pero era obvio que tampoco disfrutaba de su presencia en ese lugar,al finalizar la reunion,Renji lo acompano hacia la mansion del capitan en donde lo recibieron como un invitado especial, les sirvieron a ambos el te en un sencillo pero confortable salon de exquisito buen gusto, al estilo oriental con un ampliio ventanal que dominaba un hermoso paisaje, Abarai encontro lugar sentado en el suelo mientras Ichigo estaba de pie recargado melancolicamente, contemplaron el atardecer en el cielo sin decir una palabra, Renji, por sentirse agotado de haber estado en una mision casi la mayor parte de dia e Ichigo, por sentir un extrano sentimiento que amenazaba con crecer y que no lo estaba haciendo sentir nada bien, la imagen de Ashido junto con Rukia lo hacia sentirse verdaderamente enfermo

-Renji-dijo al fin rompiendo el silencio

-dime-

-que le pasa a Rukia?

-vaya! Hasta que lo preguntas! pense que jamas te ibas a decidir a preguntar algo

-y porque no dices tu primero una palabra!- le replico enfadado

-tu eres el que vino aqui buscando respuestas

-aah! Deja la logica y contesta!porque me trata asi? Es igual contigo?

-no...conmigo es como siempre

-entonces?que fue lo que hice?

-si no sabes tu...Como esperas que lo sepa yo?

-tu eres su mejor amigo!

-si..ya lo se-dijo tristemente-pero las cosas han cambiado

-lo dices por ese tal Ashido?

-es un gran shinigami, vivio en hueco mundo y ahora esta aqui, creen que llegara a capitan muy pronto

-pense que tu seguias en la lista

-yo? No amigo-dijo sinceramente -yo no deseo ser capitan, no esta en mis planes

-y... Esta...con ella?

-a que te refieres?-le pregunto Renj

-que si...tu sabes...son algo

-bueno...el no se le despega jamas, la protege mucho y como ves, han hecho una gran mancuerna

-y que hay de ti?

-y de ti?-devolviendole el golpe-

-por lo que veo..ella ya no desea verme

-es normal!-contesto el pelirojo despreocupadamente

-a que te refieres?

-bueno...eres humano

-y?

-tu debes estar con humanos

-soy mitad shinigami!-replico Ichigo

-bueno si pero...tu vives en el mundo real con mujeres reales

-eso que tiene que ver?

-hey! No te enojes,solo te digo lo que todos incluso Rukia saben

El hablar con Renji no iba a solucionar nada,si de verdad queria saber lo que pasaba tendria que ir directo con la chica,asi que dando media vuelta se dirigio decididamente hacia la mansion Kuchiki

-heyy-dijo su amigo levantandose-a donde vas?

-a preguntarle a Rukia el porque de su comportamiento! me debe una explicacion!

-eso tengo que verlo-dijo entre risas-siempre termina golpeandote

-pues prefiero eso que su indiferencia-le contesto honestamente lo que hizo sonreir a su amigo y decir por lo bajo un

-si...lo se..

Llegaron cerca de la mansion,estaba cerca de anochecer y no se escuchaba un solo ruido,justo como el Capitan Byakuya le gustaba que fuese siempre,toda tranquilidad, Ichigo estaba decidido de hablar ese mismo dia con Rukia y exigirle una explicacion

-espera-lo detuvo Renji-como haremos para hablar con ella?

-eh...llamando a la puerta? Es obvio!

-estas bromeando? Byakuya esta ahi a estas horas

-y? Cual es el problema? Le temes?-pregunto burlon

-le respeto,es mi superior,tu no tiene ni una jodida idea de como son las cosas aqui!

-aaah me importa poco! Solo quiero hablar con Rukia, no con el

-como si eso fuera suficiente-bromeo Renji-mi capitan te odia amiguito! Si pudiese te mandaria ahora mismo a tu casa de una patada en el trasero

-no se atreveria! En una ocasion estuve a punto de vencerle

-ja! Que te tomaste de la tienda de Urahara?eso ni tu te la crees!

-el no es gran cosa, sabes!-dijo orgulloso-y por eso me odia porque sabe que soy mejor l

-no deberian estar aqui-los interrumpio una voz imperiosa,lo que hizo saltar a ambos jovenes

-Ashido!i-dijo Renji sorprendido-nos asustaste

El joven Kurosaki lo miro más detenidamente,tenia un rostro atractivo,mirada firme y el cabello un poco mas rojo oscuro que Renji, en definitiva, era bastante bien parecido para ser un shinigami de tantos anos,le disgustaba verlo, no era de su agrado

-venimos a ver a Rukia-dijo Ichigo en tono imperioso-algun problema con eso?

-no es hora de visitas-le contesto el joven tranquilo

-acaso eres el mayordomo de la mansion?-dijo furioso el joven

-solo hago ver la realidad, la familia Kuchiki tiene reglas y tu Abarai las conoces

-eso lo se, pero no conoces lo terco que es Kurosaki, desde que se le mete algo en esa cabezota no hay poder humano que le haga cambiar de opinion

-vine a hablar con ella! -dijo tercamente el chico

-espera hasta mañana -le contesto altivo Ashido

-y tu con que derecho vienes a decirme lo que tengo que hacer?-le dijo desafiante Ichigo, estaba dispuesto a liberar su mal humor en ese presumido

-con el derecho de respetar la mansion de la familia Kuchiki y por consideracion al capitan.-mirando al joven fijamente- y simplemente porque soy amigo de Rukia

Esto último hizo enojar aun más a Ichigo y al parecer su rostro lo dejo entrever ya que Renji se interpuso entre ambos para evitar un posible enfrentamiento

-vale! Vale! Volveremos manana-dijo en un trono neutral el teniente

-que? -grito Ichigo-por supuesto que no!

-te repito que no sera posible que yo les permita ver a Rukia-contesto tranquilamente Ashido

El que hablara de ella tan familiarmente hacia enojar realmente a Ichigo,era un sentimiento que jamas habia sentido por nadie y totalmente nuevo para el ,solo sentia que crecia y dominaba sus sentidos no sabiendolos controlar,creo que los llamaban celos pero no estaba seguro si eso era lo que estaba sintiendo, a punto estaba de abalanzarse sobre el cuando los interrumpio una mariposa negra llevandoles un mensaje urgente de parte de los altos mandos, Renji, Ashido e Ichigo escucharon las noticias

"a todos los shinigamies se les comunica que un gran grupo de hollows estan apareciendo en varios puntos del Seretei y que se les ordena exterminarlos lo mas pronto posible"

Al finalizar el mensaje,Byakuya y Rukia salieron de la mansion topandose con el grupo

-Ichigo!-dijo la chica sorprendida-que haces aquii?

-vine a hablar contigo pero sera en otra ocasion!

-Demonos prisa-dijo el capitan en tono de mando-no hay tiempo que perder

Y los 5 salieron de inmediato hacia donde los hollows se encontraban

Por azares del destino o simple costumbre contraida ,Ichigo termino de lado de Rukia hacia el norte de la ciudad ,un gran hueco en el cielo dejo salir a 2 de ellos y les hicieron frente sin perdida de tiempo, el joven recurrio sin pensar a su Bankai, no iba a esperar a un ataque o alguna sorpresa de parte del monstruo ademas, tenia que cuidar de su companera, que lucia extremadamente pequena a comparacion de su oponente,era mas dificl de lo que pensaba,incluso tuvo que liberar su poder Vizard para dar cuenta de el, justo a tiempo para ayudar a Rukia, que estaba en verdad batallando en contra de su enemigo que no le daba tregua alguna,Ichigo le dio el golpe mortal antes que la chica liberara un tercer hechizo

-porque hiciste eso?-pregunto molesta

-Baka,si no lo hacia, serias su comida

-ya te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, no necesito que me defiendas

-si lo necesitas!I-dijo tercamente ignorandola-pero como no soy tu amigo el shinigami maravilla no me lo agradeces

-de que hablas?-pregunto extranada

-de nada, olvidalo-comenzo a caminar aun se sentia furioso con ella

-no necesito la ayuda de nadie! Ni la tuya,ni la de Renji ni la de Ashido-

-ah! Entonces si sabes de quien hablo cierto?

-no eres muy brillante en el sarcasmo! Ademas, sabes que odio que pienses que soy como Orihime, que solo espero la ayuda del galante caballero!-

-no metas a Inoue en esto-contesto el joven parcamente

El golpe le cayo directo a la chica que apreto las manos furiosa -diciendo entre dientes un "lo lamento" y camiino tratando de dejarlo atras, Ichigo la miro caminar y penso que era una buena oportunidad para aclarar la situacion asi que apuro el paso y llego a su lado en un santiament

-bien! Ok dime! Que fue lo que hice?-

-acerca?-contesto sin detenerse ella

-por tu comportamiento.. Se que hice algo mal

-claro que no-continuo sin mirarlo

-claro que sii...no he sabido de ti desde hace 2 meses

-he estado ocupada

-si...eso veo pero, pense que eramos amigos

-lo somos-contesto secamente sin mirarlo-

-esto es.. .por Ashido?-pregunto Ichigo no esperando oir la respuesta.

-algo asi-contesto secamente

Habia sentido como si una inmensa roca le hubiese caido de un tercer piso, ella y...Ashido?tenia que estar bromeando, ella era su compañera, le había dado sus poderes a el! habían peleado tantas veces! Como es que ese tipo habia...

-asi que tu "amiguito"te prohibe verme?-pregunto furioso

-no seas idiota-contesto sin detenerse, no soy una chica mortal! A mi nadie me prohibe nada

-ja! Si, Seguro!por eso el vigila tu casa y hace un escandalo por que no me deja hablar contigo! Cuida muy bien de ti!

-vigilaba mi casa?-pregunto con ojos ilusionados-de verdad?

Eso realmente lo hizo enfurecer, estaba de broma? En verdad le hacia esa pregunta? Sin contestarle, volteo su rostro y apuro el paso dejandola atras,no queria verla, en mala hora se le habia ocurrido ir a ese maldito lugar a saber de ella!

Esa noche, todo el asunto le daba vueltas en la cabeza, y no iba a solucionarlo engañándose así mismo, tenía que ser honesto ,dicen que para solucionar un problema el primer paso es aceptarlo,asi que, para iniciar, era preguntarse : porque se sentia asi? Si el jamas habia visto a Rukia mas que como una amiga,lo habia salvado mas de una vez,habian peleado millones de ocasiones!, siempre lo hacia rabiar y en verdad disfrutaba de esas peleas en donde en ocasiones desquiciaba a la chica, admiraba su forma de luchar y su determinacion aunque jamas se lo habia dicho, su compania era muy agradable, aunque a veces lo golpeara de mas, tenia que admitir, que se merecia esos golpes,su sexto sentido lo habia salvado mas de una vez y cuando la miraba herida,su corazon sufria, solo habia una explicacion del porque se sentia asi y era una muy simple y a la vez dificil de admitir , ...se habia enamorado de la joven shinigami casi sin darse cuenta,... pero la tenia tan segura en su vida, que jamas penso en que otro llegara a ella y se la arrebatara sin mas, acaso Rukia no sentia lo mismo por el? Bajaba tristemente la cabeza y le daba vueltas al asunto, joder!-pensaba- es la primera vez que me enamoro y me la quitan! Pero, como era posible que ella no sintiera lo mismo? Eso no era posible, Siempre cuidaba de el y analizando sus dias a su lado...ella tambien tendria que sentir algo, estaba seguro de eso, entonces...que sucedio? En que momento, Ashido ocupo su lugar?

Pero habian sido mas sus dias juntos que los que habia compartido con el, asi que aun no se habia decidido nada, no habia ganado aun la batalla, pelearia por lo que por derecho le pertenecia, y recuperaria a Rukia, a eso habia ido a la sociedad de almas y no se iria sin la shinigami, era una promesa!

Mientras tanto, En el mundo real, una bella joven apagaba tristemente el celular llegando apenas a su hogar,habia permanecido mas de 2 horas esperando a que su amigo llegara al cine y al no aparecer, fue en su busqueda, en su casa no tenian noticia alguna, asi que fue directo a la tienda de Urahara en donde el hombre le informo del paradero de Kurosaki, su corazon habia sufrido enormemente al escuchar la noticia, si el se habia tomado la molestia de ir a la sociedad de almas, es que su companera le importaba mas que cualquier otra cosa o citas hechas hechas ese mismo dia,y lo entendio, el amaba a Rukia y eso la hacia sufrir terriblemente, sola en su habitacion, secandose sus lagrimas dijo con una triste sonrisa-si tu eres feliz, yo tambien lo sere, cuidalo Kuchiki san...es un gran chico-.

A la mañana siguiente, Ichigo despertó temprano, sabia de antemano que el escuadron de Ukitake se reuniria,era costumbre comun esperar ordenes de los superiores, asi que, salio directo hacia alla, tenia que averiguar lo que la shinigami sentia por el,y aunque fuera interrogandola por la fuerza lo averiguaria, Renji lo alcanzo en su corrida llegando a su lado le pregunto:

-porque la prisa?-

-no me molestes!-dijo sin mirarlo

-te recuerdo que soy el encargado de acompañarte mientras que estés dentro del Seretei-

-ire donde el escuadron de Ukitake, contento?-le contesto parcamente

-me es indiferente,-dijo con cara de fastidio-en verdad odio hacerle de guia de turista

Ichigo se paro en seco y le dijo de frente

-no necesito que me acompanes, no soy su enemigo, y ya que deseas saber lo que hare, creo que mereces saberlo al tu sentir lo mismo que yo, vine por Rukia, deseo que regrese conmigo al mundo real.

Renji lo miro fijamente y pregunto:

-la amas?

El joven sostuvo su mirada y dijo firmemente

-si...la amo... Si eso es un problema para ti, lo lamento pero aun si tengo que pasar sobre el o sobre ti, quiero que ella regrese a mi lado,porque me hace mucha falta.

Renji sonrio, su amigo no podia descifrar si era de burla o felicidad,y dando un suspiro contesto resignado

-yo la perdi en el momento mismo que te dio sus poderes de Shinigami, ella debio ver algo en ti, que quiso entregarte lo mas valioso que tenemos y asi unirse contigo desde entonces.

Eso devolvio la esperanza en Ichigo que pregunto con animos

-de verdad crees que soy especial para ella?

-Baka!-dijo el joven volteando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos-como si necesitaras que te dijeran eso!

-es solo que, jamas me he enamorado y no se como son las cosas

-tu sabes que te ama, siempre a sido asi, solo ustedes son los unicos que no han querido aceptarlo

Y tenia razon, todos los que los conocian lo habian notado, menos ellos que siempre lo negaban,pero no habia quien no les hiciera ver esa relacion que ellos tenian tan disfuncional y tan especial,en verdad que habia sido siempre un estupido.y no habia valorado la mujer tan especial que habia tenido a su lado y que ahora estaba a punto de perderla.

-es por eso que tengo que hacer lo posible para que ella sepa lo que siento y no dejare que Ashido me gane la partida,si antes no me habia dado cuenta de mis sentimientos aun no es tarde para hacer algo al respecto

-te tardaste demasiado, pero es normal en ti, eres de lento proceso

-no te pases de listo-contesto Ichigo molesto,continuando su camino-y no me hagas perder mas tiempo

-demonios!-replico Renji-que no captas que debo estar contigo?

Llegaron justo a tiempo de la reunion,los hollows habian cobrado ya la vida de 10 soldados mas, Ichigo diviso a Rukia en formacion y a su lado Ashido, guardandola como su sombra, en verdad ese tipo comenzaba a joderle la existencia,las ordenes eran vigilar el Seretei en rondas de 3, Kurosaki se ofrecio a vigilar junto a Rukia y Ashido, aunque Renji replico, Ukitake accedio a esto, asi el teniente se libraba de seguir a su amigo por todos lados aunque no le parecia nada gracioso a Rukia el tener a Ichigo junto a ella, Ashido tomo el mando de este grupo y partieron hacia la zona del Seretei que les correspondia, Rukia iba caminando ignorandolo totalmente, y el la miraba fijamente, en verdad era bellisima, no necesitaba mas altura, simplemente era perfecta como era,sus ojos color violeta, su piel blanca que contrastaba con su negro cabello, y esa manera decidida de andar, enfundada en su traje de shinigami ,con la espada a un costado,no necesitaba vestirse como las chicas del mundo real, el se habia enamorado de ella porque era diferente a todas las demas, tenia que convencerla de qie volviera a su lado aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en la vida.

Rukia sintio la mirada del chico y volteo

-que me miras?-pregunto molesta

-a ti? Ja! Ni lo suenes.-dijo el chico volteando la mirada ignorandola-

-bien!-contesto la chica-Ashido,-dijo recalcando el nombre y volteando a mirarlo -por donde empezamos?

-debemos seguir de frente, cubriremos una zona de 300 metros a la redonda

-Ashido-dijo Ichigo y Rukia lo miro-casi no nos conocimos en el hueco mundo,me llamo Kurosakii Ichigo

-ya lo se-contesto sin mirarlo-ya te presentaste solo la noche pasada

-si pero fue un mal iniicio!, lamento lo ocurrido! pero podemos ser amigos, no? ya que Rukia te aprecia tanto, creo que debemos ser mas cercanos

La chica miraba con terror a Ichigo como queriendo decir "cierra la boca, tonto!", y su amigo estaba disfrutando el aprieto en que la habia metido asi que continuo

-porque si no lo sabias, ella esta bastante interesada en ti

-porque mejor no seguimos-interrumpió ella-debemos cumplir ordenes

-vamos Rukia! No seas timida! Puedo contarle como te emocionaste cuando

Un golpe certero en la cara fue suficiente para que el joven guardara silencio, ella tenia un gancho perfecto y el siempre lo habia probado,su nariz estaba sufriendo los estragos del golpe

-joder niña tonta!que demonios te pasa?que maldita mano tan pesada tienes!-dijo sobandose la cara

-solo asi guardas silencio Baka!,nadie te a pedido que hables de mas!

-porque no puedes ser tan femenina como Inoue-grito enojado

Error mortal,la chica lo miro furiosa, acercandose amenazadoramente le dijo

-entonces vuelve con ella y dejame tranquila!no te necesite antes y no te necesito ahora!-

Ichigo la miro como habia reaccionado y en cierta forma se alegro y sonriendo solto

-estas celosa?

La mirada que le dirigio habria puesto a temblar a cualquiera, el joven estaba disfrutando de esto

"Bien-pensaba para si-esta celosa! Quiere decir que aun le gusto! Punto para mi"

Pero Ashido tomo a Rukia del hombro y la acogio calurosamente y fue esta vez Ichigo el que sintio hervir su sangre por los celos, como se atrevia ese idiota a tocarla enfrente de el? Acaso era invisible o que?no trato de disimular su mal humor, miro con enojo al joven que era bastante inteligente para entender lo que pasaba en la mente del chico

-sera mejor que sigamos-le dijo a la joven calidamente- tenemos un trabajo que cumplir

-la chica le sonrio y camino a su lado

Eso hizo enfurecer mas a Kurosaki, que demonios se creian? Que acaso el estaba pintado ahí o que?asi que decidio jugarse la ultima carta y pregunto de forma altanera:

-y que hay de ti Ashido?... Que sientes por ella?

Rukia sintio un hueco en el estomago al escuchar a su amigo decir eso,y volteando grito más que dijo:

-Baka! Como te atreves a...

La mano de Ashido la interrumpio y contesto mirando fijamente a Ichigo

-te contestare, solo si tu me dices lo que tu sientes por ella

El se quedo estatico con la pregunta, miro a la chica que lo estaba viendo fijamente, no noto que detras de ella se abria un gran hueco y un terrible hollow salia de el dispuesto a lanzar un zero a la joven, Ichigo corrio hacia ella gritando un " Rukia" ,la quito del camino justo a tiempo para recibir el golpe directo en el ,sintio como si una llamarada lo consumiera solo escuchaba la voz de la chica que lo llamaba repetidamente,"porque me hablas tonta?" Le preguntaba en su mente,"si aqui estoy.",despues de eso vino el silencio y luego la nada,solo una sensacion de vacio infinito, no supo cuanto tiempo paso en ese estado hasta que volvio el dolor, punzante, constante y el dolor lacerante de cabeza, que parecia le iba a estallar, comenzo a moverse pero cada molecula de su cuerpo le dolia, poco a poco sintio algo frio en su frente, era una compresa que alguien ponia para refrescar su fiebre

-no te muevas-le pidio una voz

Entreabrio los ojos y no era otra mas que Rukia que se encontraba arrodillada a un lado suyo,se notaba preocupada y sus ojos estaban rojos,ya sea de insomnio o por el llanto, no estaba en la casa de Ukitake, ese lugar era..

-estas en la mansion de mi hermano-contesto a sus pensamientos-

Trato de incorporarse y sintio las vendas en su abdomen, aunado al dolor que parecia no darle tregua

-te he dicho que no te muevas-dijo imperiosamente-estas muy lastimado y puedes abrir de nuevo las heridas-

-estoy bien-dijo en un hilo de voz-no exageres

-tan tipico de ti, no aceptaras que estas lastimado hasta que te falten las fuerzas-

-he tenido heridas peores-incoporandose pesadamente el joven-no es necesario que te preocupes por mi

-Baka!-dijo la chica rompiendo a llorar,Ichigo la miro sorprendido-no tenias que venir!porque no te quedaste en tu mundo?-levantandose y alejandose de el-asi estarias a salvo junto a Inoue

De nuevo lo mismo, porque mencionaba otra vez a Inoue? Era la tercera ocasion que escuchaba eso, acaso el habia hecho algo que hiciera que Rukia pensara que le importaba su amiga de una manera especial? Quizas cuidaba mas de ella pero en una forma fraternal, porque era sola en el mundo y no tenía más familia, ademas, era del tipo de chica que siempre tendria que proteger pero de eso a que la amara, distaba mucho,se levanto pesadamente y fue hacia ella

-porque la mencionas? Inoue es solo una buena amiga

-es una gran amiga-contesta ella con triste voz sin mirarlo-mereces estar tranquilo a su lado

-pero yo no quiero eso!-dijo honestamente acercandose-soy mitad shinigami!

-por culpa mia-dijo Rukia bajando la mirada-de no ser asi no estarias ahora aqui y estarias a salvo en tu mundo

-pero que dices ,baka?yo jamas he odiado ser un shinigami! Es lo mejor que pudo sucederme! Y mas porque...te conoci

Rukia volteo a mirarlo sorprendida, el se acerco y puso un brazo a lado de la chica como no deseando que se escapara

-y sabes-continuo-que es verdad, salvaste mi vida y le diste un nuevo sentido- acercandose mas, agrego- te he extranado

-lo dices en serio?-

-lo dudas?-tomando su rostro-Rukia yo...

-no- dijo la chica alejandose- no lo digas

-porque no? Sabes lo que siento y...

-no puedes! Inoue te ama-dijo llorando la chica

-pero yo a ella no! Te amo a ti, esta claro?-replico lchigo gritando

Rukia lo miro soprendida ante la revelacion, jamas habia esperado que esa palabra surgiera de el

-y si no me crees-continuo el molesto-es que eres una tonta!no me puedes obligar a que ame a alguien! Dices que ella me ama? Bien!gracias pero yo a ella no! Te amo a ti, grandisima boba!

-no me llames boba!-replico molesta, gritado a su vez-si ella me dijo que te amaba como esperes que reaccione!

-diciendole "bueno, yo tambien lo amo"!

-no le diria eso!

-acaso no me amas?-grito Ichigo enojado

-claro que si idiota! Si eso lo sabes de sobra!

El la miro sorprendido, en verdad lo amaba, sonrio victoriosamente y agrego con vanidad

-ya sabia que me amabas!

-no abuses de tu suerte!-y bajando la mirada agrego-ella...iba a declararse este verano, me lo confeso, me dijo que lucharia por ti y que eras lo que mas amaba, que sabia que tu le correspondias, ya que tu siempre la cuidabas y...pense, que era verdad, ella me pregunto mi parecer y..le dije...que le deseaba suerte, ella me abrazo con alegria pensando que yo lo aprobaba pero... Mi corazon se rompio en mil pedazos, asi que decidi alejarme de ti

Ichigo escuchaba lo que la joven decia y comprendio su ausencia, bajo la mirada arrepentido de su comportamiento,quizas su deferencia hacia Inoue habia hecho sufrir a la mujer que amaba sin desearlo, el habia hecho que se alejara y que estuviera a punto de perderla, la miro y entendio su comportamiento inicial hacia el , se acerco lentamente y tomo su rostro alzandolo para que lo mirase a los ojos y dijo:

-yo...solo se, que mi corazon ya tiene duena..y esa eres tú...,no puedo correspenderle a ella cuando tú tienes ya mi alma y mi vida en tus manos,...te amo...y siempre has sido tú lo más especial para mí

Los bellos ojos color violeta de la joven miraban con un brillo especial al chico que tenia frente a ella, el la amaba! Lamentaba lo que su amiga sentia pero tambien estaba enamorada de el, Ichigo acerco lentamente sus labios a los de ella y rozandolos primero,la miro esperando su permiso, que obtuvo al ver como cerraba sus ojos la chica esperando el contacto,asi, beso por primera vez los labios de Rukia que eran muy suaves y delicados, los beso una y otra vez, esperando que le permitiese explorar su boca, asi, con gentileza trato de que ella le dejase entrar,y timidamente accedio a sus deseos,sintio como la invadia gentilmente con el deseo que disfrutara de ese momento,su lengua vago por todo su interior, gozando,aduenandose, ella lo atrajo hacia si, haciendo mas apasionado ese beso, gimiendo levemente, el tomo su cintura y la alzo un poco, era delicioso sentir su pequeño cuerpo gozar con ese cumulo de nuevas emociones que se intensificaba por momentos, tratando de tomar aire sin querer dejar de besarla, su pasion iba cada ves en aumento, y mas al sentir sus delicadas manos recorrer su pecho

-no hagas eso-dijo el entre besos-

-porque no?-respondia ella,mordiendo sus labios

-porque me excitas y no me voy a contener-

-y quien te ha pedido que lo hagas?-contesto ella abriendo su ropas cuidando de no lastimarlo

Eso fue como un preambulo a lo que sus deseos esperaban,el alzo a la joven y la deposito delicadamente sobre el sitio en donde el habia reposado, deshaciendo el nudo que sostenia su uniforme de shinigami, ella hacia lo mismo con el pero se detuvo al sentir sus vendajes

-tus heridas-dijo

-no me duelen tanto-contesto besando su cuello apasionadamente-no te preocupes

Asi,ella lo desembarazaba de sus ropas , besandolo y recorriendolo suavemente con sus manos haciendo estremecer la piel del chico que quitaba el resto de la ropa de ella, admirando su cuerpo, era perfecto, comenzo besando su abdomen delicadamente, dando pequenos mordiscos que hacian gemir a la joven, ella acariciaba su cabello naranja mientras el se deleitaba con la suave piel de Rukia

-eres bellisima-le decia besandola sin parar, mientras ella gozaba-eres lo mas perfecto que he visto

Por respuesta,la chica se incorporo un poco y beso intensamente sus labios, siendo esta ves ella la que invadia su boca, sus lenguas se entrelazaban vorazmente, mientras acariciaban sus cuerpos con avidez y olvidando las inihibiciones, el recorria los muslos de la chica mientras iba subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su intimidad en donde hizo reparar un gemido en su companera, lo que se le antojo delicioso torturarla, asi que continuo su atrevido camino,con sus manos comenzo a acariciar su feminidad mientras se deleitaba con sus pequenos senos que se encontraban excitados por el momento,Rukia mordia sus labios para no gemir mas fuerte temiendo ser oida,el le hablo sensualmente al oido mordiendolo y recorriendolo con besos

-quieres que me detenga?-preguntaba excitandola mas

-no-decia con voz desfallecida,besandolo-no quiero que nos escuchen

-descuida -la tranquilizo entre besos-no nos oiran, solo quiero escucharte gozar-

Por respuesta,ella gimio en su oido al sentir como invadia su mundo y la hacia gozar terriblemente en un vaiven desenfrenado que hacia sentir un torbellino de pasion a la joven, llevandola a un bendito orgasmo dejandola casi desfallecida

-eso,-dijo con voz agotada-fue increible

El no se cansaba de besarla,gozar y morder su piel, queria poseerla, se acomodo sobre ella con mucho cuidado ya que era mas pequena y ,no queria danarla

-Rukia-dijo mirandola a los ojos- si no deseas...me detendre

Ella le sonrio y entre besos le dijo

-hazlo

Y sintio como abria sus piernas invitandolo a entrar,y poco a poco la penetraba, no queria danarla y mas al sentir como la joven sentia el dolor de la primera vez, trato de ser lo mas gentilmente para que se acostumbrara a su ser y asi entrar por completo en ella,era un poco dificil siendo tan estrecha pero cuando entro totalmente ,la miro, ella tenia los ojos cerrados, ya que pasando el dolor, venia el placer, asi que eso lo hizo comenzar a moverse lentamente primero, despacio, sin prisa, pensando primero en que ella gozara , cosa que estaba disfrutando, Ichigo se relajo un poco al escucharla gemir, asi que aumento un poco mas las embestidas, tomando las manos de la chica y entrelazandolas con las suyas con propiedad, sintio como ella instintibamente movia sus caderas a su ritmo lo que lo excito aun mas y lo hacia gemir a su vez, era un gemido sensual,un jadeo de hombre, Rukia lo admiraba,jamas lo habia visto mas hermoso como en ese momento que lo tenia dentro de ella y lo veia gozar con su cuerpo, queria hacer eterno el momento,recordar sus gestos al amar, guardar sus gemidos y sentirlo siempre asi, dentro de ella,un poderoso orgasmo la envolvio liberando su ser y sintiendo como su chico llegaba con ella, separandose, se recosto sobre la joven , totalmente agotado, mientras lo abrazaba amorosamente

-tus heridas-dijo en un hilo de voz

-al diablo-le contestaba sonriendo en su oido-esto vale más que todas las heridas del mundo-acariciandola-eres increible nena

-no me llames nena!-lo regano dulcemente, besandolo

-eres mi nena-le contestaba entre besos y sonriendo -eres mia ahora, Rukia Kuchiki y no te vas a escapar de mi

-ni lo intento..quise pero no pude.

-solo explicame algo, porque te molestaste cuando le pregunte a Ashido si te amaba?

-mm-suspirando- porque ya me habia dicho que me amaba y yo lo habia rechazado

-ja!-dijo molesto-lo sabia! Ese tonto!

-lo culpas?-dijo vanidosamente la joven-

-no abuses de tu suerte! Nina-replico molesto mientras su chica lo besaba-ok ok en ese caso, tendre que preguntarte algo

-dime

-quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto con cara de nino bueno

-que?-dijo ella sonriendo-que no estas haciendo todo alreves?primero es una cita, despues se pregunta, luego el beso y despues el sexo

-no crei que en la sociedad de almas supieran de citas!pero el orden de los factores no altera el producto!...!ok, volviendo al mundo real, tendremos una cita pero, contesta mi pregunta

Por respuesta, ella lo beso largamente y mirandolo le dijo

-si, si sere tu novia Ichigo Kurosaki y si, esperare esa cita

El chico sonrio, se sentia realmente feliz, su mision habia sido todo un exito, beso de nuevo a su novia apasionadamente lo que hizo volver el deseo,pero esta vez fue ella la que tomo la iniciativa, se sento sobre el y comenzo a besar el pecho de su chico produciendole descargas de placer por donde pasaba sus labios y su lengua lo recorria,Ichigo gemia con cada caricia, en verdad que lo estaba disfrutando, sintio como su hombria se endurecia al contacto con la pelvis de su chica y ella lo tomo, haciendolo entrar en su ser lo que provoco gemidos ahogados en el joven,traviesamente, ella mordia sus labios y decia muy despacio en un sensual susurro

-shh..,nos van a oir-

Lo que aumentaba la excitacion de ichigo, y es sabido por todos, que cuando se hace algo prohibido, se disfruta el doble y hacerle pasar un mal rato al hermano de Rukia, le agradaba en extremo,se mordia los labios al sentir el cuerpo de su chica moverse en un candencioso ritmo que lo hacia enloquecer de deseo,tomaba con sus manos su cuerpo y la acariciaba totalmente lo que hacia gemir a la joven al sentir como disfrutaba de sus pequenos senos que se mostraban totalmente erectos con la excitacion, ambos llegaron al climax al mismo tiempo, quedando rendidos de placer,la joven se recosto sobre el cuerpo de Ichigo y el la abrazo protectoramente,como deseando no dejarla ir jamas, y eso planeaba, habia encontrado su alma gemela,y eso no todas las personas tenian la suerte de tenerla a su lado, muchos las dejaban pasar sin darse cuenta, otros no las valoraban, pero el, la tenia en sus brazos y jamas, la iba a dejar ir,un "te amo" salio de los labios de ella, mientras el acariciaba su espalda con dulzura, le contesto "yo te amo mas",la abrazo mas fuerte y poco a poco, el sueño los fue venciendo.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba el chico profundamente dormido, no sintiendo ya dolor en su cuerpo siendo reemplazado por una sensacion de placer fisica jamas sentida, pero desperto sobresaltado al oir que abrian la puerta de su habitacion de un golpe, lo que lo asusto de sobremanera, ya que el que asi se habia presentado no era otro mas que Byakuya, el hermano de Rukia, por instinto, llevo su mano a un lado, notando la ausencia de la joven lo que lo hizo respirar aliviado

Byakuya Kuchiki no parecia de buen humor, Ichigo saludo:

-buenos dias Byakuya, lindo dia no?

El capitan lo veia fijamente como deseando penetrar en sus pensamientos e Ichigo hubiese jurado que el podia oler el perfume de Rukia en su piel, si se enteraba de lo que habia sucedido la noche anterior, hubiese puesto a su novia en problemas y el tampoco se libraria de ellos

-vengo a decirte-comenzo hablando en un tono imperioso-que todos los escuadrones estaremos reunidos en el consejo general, ahí recibiremos ordenes, tu eres un shinigami aunque sustituto,pero debes ir tambien , alistate

-ok- contesto el sin dejar de mirarlo, se atrevio a preguntar-eh...donde esta Rukia?-

-no tengo la menor idea-y cerrando la puerta se alejo de ahi-

Ichigo respiro aliviado, se levanto,tomo una ducha,cambio el vendaje de su herida, le ofrecieron un desayuno y salio directo hacia la reunion, deseando ver a su chica, entre mas pronto se resolviera el problema en la sociedad de almas, mas pronto volveria con ella a su mundo.

Se encontraban todos reunidos,los escuadrones se encontraban dispersos, aun no empezaba la reunion, busco a su novia con la mirada y la encontro con Renji, se dirigio hacia ellos y su amigo le saludo con buen ánimo:

-eh! Kurosaki! Me alegra verte vivo! Supe que te dio un buen golpe ese hollow!

-eso fue nada en comparacion con lo que sucedio,menudo susto me dio tu hermano-le dijo a su novia-

-que sucedio?-pregunto divertida-

-acaso suele entrar a las habitaciones sin llamar antes?

-es su casa-le recordo ella-y quiso avisarte lo de la reunion

-si pero...debiste despertarme mejor tu que el, no es agradable verlo por las mañanas

-lo lamento-dijo besandolo en la mejilla-solo quise que descansaras un poco mas-

Renji los miro incredulo, acaso ellos...

-si...-dijo orgulloso Ichigo abrazando a su chica, respondiendo más a la cara de su amigo-es mi novia al fin

-vale!-contesto el teniente-si que trabajas rapido!

-claro que no!-dijo Rukia algo molesta-si le fue dificil conquistarme!

-si claro!como si no supieramos todos que morias por este imbecil!

Por respuesta,la chica le solto un punetazo a su amigo que no se la esperaba

-joder-grito adolorido-buena suerte con ella amigo! la necesitaras!

Ichigo la miro sorprendido,en verdad Rukia en ocasiones era mas ruda que todos sus amigos juntos, y por esa razon y muchas mas, se habia enamorado de ella

-te lo merecias!-dijo orgulloso de su novia-y, a que horas comenzara esto?

-se supone que ya debio empezar,pero el comandante supremo se encuentra dialogando con el capitan Kurotsuchi

-y porque razon?

-todo hace suponer-continuo Renji- que uno de sus subordinados, es el que controla los hollows y a estado experimentando a sus espaldas haciendolos mas peligrosos, solo que no tiene ni una jodida idea de quien sea, es un imbecil!

-vaya lio! -contesto molesto Ichigo- si que ustedes tienen una gran seleccion de traidores en la sociedad de almas-

-eso donde sea-diijo Rukia- pero donde se pueda controlar el poder, es ahí donde la tentacion es muy grande

La teniente Matsumoto junto con Ikaku y Ayasegawa se acercó a ellos

-Ichigo! Sabia que estabas aqui pero no te habiamos visto

-si-contesto el, sonriendo-llegue hace dos dias-

-me alegra que nos ayudes-le dijo Ayasegawa en su tono caracteristico-esto es un lio y no qiueremos ser comida de hollow

-eso nunca!-replico Ikaku-no he pasado cosas peores para terminar siendo tragado por una de esas jodidas cosas!

Ichigo no escuchaba aquel coloquio,miraba fijamente a un shinigami que se les acercara e instintivamente, tomo la mano de Rukia, el joven. Ashido lo miro y comprendio lo que sucedia, asi que llegando a ellos, dijo con voz grave

-cuida de ella, o yo mismo ire a tu mundo a pedirte cuentas de tus actos

-no sera necesario-le contesto desafiante-no la dejare,ni aun despues de muerto!

-me alegra oirlo-y sin decir mas se alejo de ahi

Renji puso la mano en el hombro del joven y le dijo

-que te has ganado un enemigo de por vida!

No fue necesario dar explicaciones de aquel extrano dialogo a los otro 3 que se encontraban ahí,los capitanes hacian su aparicion junto al comandante supremo y todos hicieron formacion, hasta Ichigo tomo lugar entre Rukia y Renji, el comandante informaba que ya tenian una vaga idea de quien era el responsable de los hechos, habia 3 posibles sospechosos pero uno habia aparecido muerto dentro de los pasillos del instituto de iinvestigacion y encontrado la noche anterior por Hitsugaya, asi que la lista se habia reducido solo a dos, mostraron ante todos, imagenes de ellos, se veian muy jovenes e incluso, algo tontos,segun los informes,se encontraban al parecer aun dentro del Seretei, se habia girado ya la orden de usar sus Zapakutos dentro del mismo para asi lograr la detencion o muerte de los culpables, los escuadrones iban a estar divididos de nuevo en 3 elementos a consideracion de sus capitanes y se daban 24 horas maximas para revisar totalmente la zona, asi, los escuadrones fueron directamente hacia sus capitanes, Ukitake se hizo cargo de Ichigo y como Renji era su guia, se formo un grupo junto con su amigo y Rukia,dandoles la zona Este que tambien le correspondia a Hitsugaya,Matsumoto e Ikaku, partieron hacia ese sitio, Ichigo se preguntaba, como siendo el capitan Kurotsuchi , tan especial con sus subordinados, le habia ocurrido algo como esto? Habia ya cobrado muchas vidas inocentes, pero el con su caracter despota quizas habia influenciado a que ese par se rebelara

-hey tu!-lo saco de su insimismamiento Renji-porque tan callado!

-solo pensaba-respondio

-en lo que hicieron anoche?

-ambos chicos gritaron a su vez un -cierra la boca! Lo que hizo sonreir a Renji,

Llegando al punto destinado, se encontraron con el capitan Hitsugaya que los miro en su caracteristica manera vanidosa de ser, Rangiku fue la unica que los saludo de buen grado

-hola chicos! Tambien les toco este punto?

-si teniente-contesto Rukia-debemos peinar esta zona en busca de los rebeldes

-cubran esa zona en un perimetro de 100 mts, nosotros iremos por aca-ordeno el joven capitan

-oye Toushiro-interrumpio Ichigo-

-es: capitan Hitsugaya!-grito furioso-

-si, como sea-contesto indiferente el pelinaranja-no crees que de estar en la superficie, sentiriamos su reiatsu?

El chico lo miro incredulo,... porque no lo habia pensado antes?tosio orgulloso y dijo con voz imperiosa

-si,apenas iba a decirlo! Sera mejor entrar por las alcantarillas!

Todos se miraron con cara de "jamas se le habia ocurrido eso"

y Renji e Ikaku destaparon una gran tapa que daba hacia un tunel debajo del Seretei, bajaron por las escaleras, Hitsugaya encendio una potente luz con su poder, misma que Renji en una ocasion no pudo mas que sacar una pequeña lucecita y Rukia se lo recordo

-despues le pides que te enseñe como hacerlo!-dijo sarcastica

-jodete niña y déjame en paz-replico molesto-ahora tienes novio para que lo estes fregando!

Al oir eso, los 3 restantes los miraron, la teniente dijo alegre

-ya le diste el "si" a Ashido?

-Ashido un cuerno!-interrumpio Ichigo furioso-ella es mi novia

Hitsugaya lo miro despectivamente y dijo:

-tsss,...tenias que elegir al peorcito! No cabe duda que las chicas son extrañas

-al menos yo creci-le dijo con sorna Kurosaki-no me quede luciendo como nino de primaria

El chico se enfurecio y lo enfrento diciendo entre gritos un "que dijisteee!",Rukia se interpuso y dijo;

-sera mejor continuar, en lugar de pelear, no lo cree capitan?

Hitsugaya volteo la cara enojado y dijo en tono perentorio

-Vamos!-

Asi se pusieron en camino, la luz del capitan iluminaba el lugar que lucia desierto, pero todos sentian un extrano presentimiento de ese sitio, habian dado quizas en el clavo al buscar debajo del Seretei.

-sienten eso-pregunto Renji rompiendo el silencio-

-si, contesto el joven Hitsugaya-tal parece que aqui se esconden

-Capitán-dijo la teniente-no deberíamos informar sobre esto?

-no, las ordenes fueron claras, la detencion o muerte de los sospechosos y eso es precisamente lo que haremos.

De pronto y en medio de ellos, aparecio un hollow enorme que anunciaba su grito de guerra.

Al momento, todos se pusieron en formacion de ataque, Ichigo por instinto se coloco frente a Rukia en afan de protegerla, a lo que ella replico:

-Ichigo! Se cuidarme sola!

-lo se... Es solo precaucion

El hollow lanzo varios ataques, obligandolos a todos a liberar sus zampakutos, zabimaru fue el primero que ataco, mas sin embargo,no fue del todo suficiente, asi que Renji tuvo que liberar su bankai,dandole pelea por todos los flancos, no obstante, aun se resistia y no parecia ceder, Ikaku se unio a la batalla en cuanto vio que noqueaban al teniente

-Renji!-llamaron Rukia e Ichigo al mismo tiempo al ver a su amigo herido, este se levanto mas con el orgullo lastimado y dijo

-no hagan drama! Estoy bien! Ikaku! No te metas en esto

-si solo lo estoy entreteniendo,hombre!-decia luchando-si menudo golpazo te ha metido!

-dejate de idioteces! Que a este tio me lo cargo yo!- y uniendo la palabra a la accion, volvio con nuevos brios a la batalla, y con sumo esfuerzo, logro la victoria

-te tardaste demasiado-dijo Ichigo para picarlo, acercandose a su amigo que estaba tomando aire con una rodilla en el suelo

-dejate de tonterias o el siguiente seras tu! esa cosa me cabreo en serio

-son muy resistentes- dijo Hitsugaya -debemos..

pero fue interrumpido por un zero lanzado con fuerza, el capitan lo evito con destreza, cinco hollows habían aparecido a su alrededor y en medio de ellos estaban los dos sospechosos, se veian algo insignificantes, pero parecian controlar las apariciones de los entes con un extraño aparato, que llevaban en sus muñecas

-Toushiro Hitsugaya-comenzo a hablar el que parecia mayor-capitan del decimo escuadron,no sabiamos que de todos, tu serias el que nos hallara, no esperabamos menos de ti

-esta vez,no fui yo quien los encontro-dijo honestamente-pero me alegra haber seguido los consejos de Kurosaki, dense presos!

-eso no sera posible-dijo sarcasticamente-tenemos planeado asesinar a Kurotsuchi, ese cretino nos debe muchas y aunque tengamos que matar a todos los shinigamies, acabaremos con el!

-no si puedo impedirlo!-ataco Hitsugaya-

pero el hollow se interpuso, dando pie a que todos atacaron a una sola vez, Ichigo invoco su bankai y comenzo una encarnizada lucha, eran extremadamente rapidos y veloces, el doble que uno normal y parecia que sus fuerzas aumentaban en alto grado

-les gustan nuestras mascotas?-preguntaba el segundo de ellos-son científicamente rediseñadas para matar shinigamies-

-este tio esta rematadamente loco!-decia Renji en la batalla-cada imbecil con delirios de grandeza que nos hayamos!

Matsumoto luchaba en contra de uno que le estaba dando un mal rato, golpeandola fuertemente y dejandola semi-inconsiente, el ente lanzo un zero siendo detenido a tiempo por Hitsugaya quien le lanzo un frio ataque dandole fin al hollow

-Matsumoto,te encuentras bien?-pregunto

-si capitan...gracias

-no te descuides,esto aun no acaba

Y era cierto, los dos tipos convocaron a más hollows que vinieron a apoyar a los anteriores

-esto sera una guerra de nunca acabar!-se hacia oir Ichigo entre la batalla-debemos quitarle esos aparato

-yo lo hare-se ofrecio Rukia lanzandose delante

-Rukia,No!-grito su chico sacandola de enmedio de la pelea

-que demonios haces?-pregunto cuando estaba a un lado resguardada en el resquicio de la pared y con su novio protegiendola

-no quiero que te suceda nada-

-Ichigo-lo miro la joven-soy un shinigami y es mi deber..-

-si pero...-interrumpio

-debes confiar en mi-siguio ella-ahora más que nunca, debes confiar en mí

Ichigo suspiro mirandola, pero lo comprendio, asintio con la cabeza mientras recibia un tierno beso de su chica que le dijo:

-aun deseo tener esa cita contigo

-y asi sera, por eso debemos acabar aqui antes, tratare de combatir los mas posibles mientras tu llegas hacia ellos, de acuerdo?

La joven asintio y mirandolo,ambos regresaron a la batalla, el joven invoco su poder de Vizard y comenzo a quitar obstaculos en el camino a su novia que luchaba valerosamente sincronizandose con los ataques de su chico, Ichigo era extremadamente poderoso cuando se convertia en Vizard, incluso Hitsugaya se sorprendia de su fuerza,uno a uno iban cayendo vencidos y los culpables estaban sorprendidos de lo que estaba sucediendo, el segundo iba a mandar mas entes a la lucha, cuando sintió su muñeca congelarse su aparato romperse en mil pedazos, la Zampakuto de Rukia habia hecho su trabajo

-estas acabado-dijo la joven mirandolo como el temor se reflejaba en el rostro del hombre -date por preso

Su otro companero iba en su ayuda cuando se sintio atravezado de parte a parte en su cuerpo, no podia moverse y los estertores de la agonia comenzaban, cayendo pesadamente .Rukia lo miraba sorprendida cuando el mismo golpe, hirio de muerte al hombre frente a ella, cayendo sin vida a sus pies, dejando ver el rostro de su asesino

-capitan Kurotsuchi-decia Hitsugaya sorprendido-pero que...

-vine a dar cuenta de mis subordinados Capitan Hitsugaya-dijo en su caracteristico tono de voz- ellos era mi responsabilidad y ahora el problema se ha resuelto

-pero...

-las ordenes eran llevarlos vivos o muertos, en mi escuadron, la traicion solo amerita la segunda opcion

-como es que ese aparato llego a manos de esos dos?-pregunto Renji-es demasiado para un par de idiotas como ellos

-no hay enemigo pequeño,teniente Abarai y por lo que vi, le dieron una buena tunda

-tiene rato viendo la lucha?-pregunto furioso Renji-joder! Y porque no ayudaba!

-pense que habia dicho que eran solo unos idiotas-contesto ironizando-ademas, siempre cuentan con la ayuda de Kurosaki que a mi parecer, se a convertido en el salvador de la Sociedad de Almas-mirando significativamente al chico-mis congratulaciones por su relacion con la joven Rukia, espero que el Capitán Kuchiki también lo aprecie.

Ichigo lo miro molesto, ese hombre no le agradaba en lo absoluto, siempre con ese tono de voz y ese rostro falso, no confiaba en el,y menos a sabiendas que anteriormente habia experimentado con cosas peligrosas, lo sentia mas un posible enemigo que un aliado

Hitsugaya, aunque molesto,tuvo que aceptar que en verdad, los culpables pertenecian a su equipo de investigacion, por lo tanto, estaban a las ordenes de lo que su capitan dictara,asi que se informo que los culpables habian sido hallados y exterminados, el peligroso aparato, fue puesto en la boveda del instituto de investigacion que era responsabilidad de Mayuri, y el, se habia encargado expresamente de hacer el reporte al comandante supremo, claro esta, suprimiendo algunas cosas, como el hecho de que un aparato tan peligroso haya sido elaborado por dos simples subordinados, Hitsugaya quizo hacerlo notar pero Mayuri replico diciendo que el instituto de investigacion no era asunto del decimo escuadron.

Ichigo paso la noche en casa de Ukitake por tres razones,la primera, porque el capitan le habia ofrecido su casa y le parecia una falta de cortesia no corresponder a esta atencion, en segunda, porque era mas que obvio que Byakuya no lo queria en su casa ni de broma, ahora parecia odiarlo mas y honestamente, a el tampoco el le caia nada bien y en tercera y la mas poderosa era, porque estando su chica tan cerca en casa de su hermano, era obvio que buscase una forma de pasar la noche junto a ella aunque le costase una buena bronca,asi que para ahorrarse lios, quedaron en verse al dia siguiente para pedirle a su capitan que la enviase de nuevo como shinigami protector al mundo real.

Estaba el joven sentado viendo el hermoso jardin cuando su anfitrion llego

-buenos dias-le saludo con buen ánimo

El joven se levanto cortesmente y el hombre le puso una mano en su hombro

-no,no permanece sentado, este es un buen sitio para reposar los alimentos y disfrutar de un buen te-mostrando su taza en la mano-disfrutaste el desayuno?

-si, su casa es fantástica capitán, en verdad tiene calor de hogar

-eso he tratado, mi condicion fisica es mala y prefiero tener tranquilidad y calidez para descansar, ademas, siempre es un placer tener invitados

-se lo agradezco-dijo el chico sonriendo-aunque lo que mas deseo es volver a casa

-me lo imaginaba, Rukia vino a pedirme de favor que la asignaran al mundo real e imagine que era por ti

Ichigo se sonrojo, creo que para todos era muy obvio lo que pasaba entre ellos

-no te apenes-continuo el hombre-es algo muy hermoso el enamorarse a tu edad

-creo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que esto sucediera entre nosotros

-el amor es un niño caprichoso que pocas veces nos damos cuenta que juega con nosotros, solo el inteligente se detiene a ponerle atención, y me alegra saber que ustedes lo hicieron

En ese instante, Rukia llegaba al lugar, el chico sonrio al verla y fue hacia ella, tomandola de las manos le dijo

-que sucedió? Iras conmigo?

-por supuesto!el capitán Ukitake me dio permiso

Kurosaki volteo y lo miro agradecido, estaría de nuevo en su mundo con la mujer que amaba

-Vayan ya-les dijo sonriendo- solo espero que la próxima vez que la Sociedad de Almas necesite tu ayuda, vengas a prestárnosla

-cuente con eso-dijo honestamente Ichigo y tomando a su chica de la mano,se encamino hacia el porton que abrirían para ellos

-que le diremos a Orihime?-pregunto Rukia-

-la verdad, que te amo y me amas-contesto el-y que jamás nada ni nadie nos podrá separar.

Ok, ahora, va mi nota de siempre

He leído en un par de comentarios que he visto, que muchas personitas solo critican la manera de escribir de los que nos gusta este habito, por desgracia, los jóvenes de hoy en dia no desean hacer buenos fanfics por el temor de encontrarse a escorias que se dicen muy doctos en los temas de los fanfic y los hagan sentir mal respecto a sus historias.

Mi recomendación seria, escriban, háganlo, desaten su imaginación, aunque sea unas líneas, compártanla con el que desee leerlas, es un habito mas sano que el estar criticando solo a las personas en lugar de sacar su amargura y hacer algo productivo, este es un espacio para eso, no para que críticos de Universidades como Cambridge expresen su opinión que dicho sea de paso, ellos están muy lejos de pertenecer.

En mi caso, las criticas siempre me han gustado mas por dos razones, la primera, me ayudan a mejorar en algo que solo es parte de un gusto y que no pretendo ganara absolutamente nada con ello, si bazofias como Twilight o Ghost Girl, son del gusto mediocre de los jóvenes de ahora, porque imagino que los que critican, han de pensar que estos escritores son los nuevos Shakespeare,y apuesto que han de tener miles de carpetas de fotos de los personajes de estas peliculitas de medio pelo, mis fics son simplemente para el disfrute de todos, y temo decirles a estas personitas que lamento lo que piensen pero , en verdad, estoy segura que he leído mas libros que lo que ustedes leerán en su vida y de grandes escritores como Alejandro Dumas, Selma Lagerloff, Bram Stocker y Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, que, por vida de dios!espero que conozcan!

Si desean dejar comentarios, háganlo, criticas constructivas, mucho mejor!..si no, honestamente, no me interesa, el que poses tus ojos en lo que yo escribo, me hace a mi ya, agradecerte por tu tiempo y me anoto un punto a mi favor si estas en mi contra.

Asi que, con esto, solo puedo decir

Thank you very much!

Atte.

L


End file.
